Breathe Me
by nadiaMonster
Summary: Las despedidas nunca han sido buenas, pero sin duda todas se dan por algo y en esta ocasión no tiene porque cambiar, Harry y Hermione tienen su noche de despedida, donde ahora mas que nunca ponen especial atención a sus sentidos...


**Hola a todos! Bien aqui me tienen de nuevo con un intento de one, en esta ocasión escrito para un Reto, espero en verdad que les guste ya que salio en un inesperado momento de inspiración.**

**Desclaimer: Ya saben, ningun personaje me pertenece, si fueran mios Harry y Hermione habrian terminado juntos. Yo solo me entretengo un rato con ellos. **

**Como bien dije, esto es para el reto** del grupo Harmony hasta la tumba **"Sentidos", así que ya saben esto esta inspirado en este tema.**

**Son exactamente 2054 palabras, contando el titulo y el Fin (?)**

**Les recomiendo escuchar Breathe Me- Sia canción genial que me acompaño mientras escribía este one**

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe Me<strong>

Lo percibiste apenas la puerta se cerró dejándote sumida en una profunda y total oscuridad, aquello era la despedida.

Mentirías si dijeras que no te dolía, te engañarías a ti misma si negaras el hecho de que sentías en tu interior la necesidad de suplicarle aquello continuara, aun cuando él y tú sabían que lo que hacían estaba prohibido.

Respiras profundamente ahuyentando las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de tus ojos, no era el momento de llorar, ya tendrías una vida entera para lamentarte, lo sabías.

Sentiste su presencia justo detrás de ti, sabías que en ese momento se debatía el hecho de tocarte o no, de sentirte por última vez o simplemente dejarte ir, escuchaste un claro suspiro, suspiro que logro que te estremecieras de pies a cabeza, la habitación seguía a oscuras, no veías más allá de la cama que sabías se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia, ese día, ni la Luna había salido a acompañarlos, tal vez hasta la Luna sentía pena y se avergonzaba de su situación.

Escuchaste un paso y entonces lo sentiste, un escalofrió recorrió tu columna vertebral cuando él deposito sus brazos sobre tu cintura, pegaba su cuerpo al tuyo y enterraba la nariz en tu cuello, tuviste que agarrarse de los brazos de tu amado para no ir a parar al suelo, él te debilitaba en todos los sentidos posibles.

— Necesitamos hablar.

Tuviste que tragar saliva ante sus palabras, el que él dijera eso confirmaba tus sospechas, nunca fueron de las personas que necesitaban hablar para darle entender al otro lo que sentían, esa por supuesto que no fue la excepción.

— Lo sé, no podemos seguir con esto.

La tristeza que emanaba tu voz era fácil de percibir, y supiste él se dio cuenta cuando se apretó más a ti, como no queriendo separarse jamás, pero lamentablemente ese no era el plan del maldito destino.

Aún después de años no comprendías su mala suerte, no era para nadie desconocido que entre ustedes había algo en verdad especial, algo que no siempre se encuentra en esta vida, pero lamentablemente sus malas decisiones y elecciones los habían llevado a aquella fatídica situación.

Lo perderías.

Se perderían.

Estaban condenados a un futuro que desde hace tiempo habían planeado terceros para ustedes.

Y sin poder resistirlo más un sollozo se dejó escuchar por aquella habitación, logrando que el que fuera el amor de tu existencia se colocara frente a ti y te abrazara con fuerza, dejando su vida en aquel abrazo, haciéndote la muda promesa de que todo iba a estar bien.

— Hermione, yo…

— No esta noche, Harry.

Harry Potter suspiro profundamente y te abrazo con más fuerza, sabias que esa sería la última vez que aquella habitación seria testigo de sus clandestinos encuentros, no podían seguir así, no podían seguir engañando a los Weasley, no podían seguir engañando al mundo, hace meses Ron, te había propuesto matrimonio y sabias Harry había hecho lo propio con Ginny… la mujer con la que todos esperaban formara una familia, porque tú no podías ser aquella mujer, después de todo tú eras la "hermana" "la confidente" y por supuesto la prometida de su mejor amigo.

Porque ambos querían tanto aquel pelirrojo que estaban dispuestos a condenarse a una vida de infelicidad, se lo debían… después de todo aquella familia había perdido tanto en esa guerra.

Lágrimas brotaron de tus ojos sin que pudieras hacer algo por evitarlo, aun sin verlas Harry supo que llorabas, así que se limitó a borrar aquellas lágrimas con sus besos, beso tus ojos, llevándose con ellos todo rastro de dolor.

Aquella era su noche, su despedida y tenían que disfrutarla.

_Gusto_

Sentiste los labios de Harry, buscar los tuyos, al encontrarlos como si fuera una lucha desesperada por su vida, sentiste su delicada y dulce lengua trazar un camino sobre tu labio inferior, para después invitarte a danzar con él un baile de pasión y amor.

Pastel de calabaza.

Harry, sabía a pastel de calabaza.

No pudiste evitar dibujar una sonrisa mientras devolvías aquel beso con la misma intensidad. Querías impregnarte de aquel chico, querías empalagarte de él, querías guardar en tu memoria el dulce y adictivo sabor de sus besos, mismos que después de ese día serian prohibidos para ti.

_Tacto_

Sin separarse de tus labios, fuiste perfectamente consciente de cómo Harry, buscaba el cierre de tu vestido, tuviste que reprimir una carcajada cuando él maldijo por lo bajo "aquellas prendas del demonio" sabias porque lo decía, era claro que el moreno no encontraba el dichoso artefacto.

— Harry.

Tus manos viajaron a la ancha espalda del que por años llamaste amigo, mientras él seguía maldiciendo.

— Harry.

— Debería limitarme a arrancarlo.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡Qué!

— Esta por delante.

Una risita escapo de tus labios cuando escuchaste su "Oh", después de esto todo dejo de tener sentido para ti, dando una sorprendente demostración de su habilidad, Harry se deshizo de tu vestido, lo sentiste en tus pies. Escuchaste un suspiro por parte del moreno al completar su tarea, inmediatamente sentiste sus cálidas y conocidas manos sobre tu piel, instantes después tu cuerpo fue cargado y depositado en aquella conocida cama, sentir aquel fino material sobre tu espalda logro que te estremecieras un poco.

Buscaste a Harry en la oscuridad, estiraste tus manos buscando tu anhelado tesoro, afortunadamente después de algunos segundos lo encontraste, ya sin camisa fuiste capaz de sentir y tocar la piel del "salvador".

Harry se inclinó hacia ti besándote con desesperación de nuevo, mientras sentías tu propio cuerpo rozar el suyo, era imposible describir las sensaciones que te embargaban en ese momento, en sentir tus pechos rozar el del chico era alucinante, sentir sus labios posarse en tu cuello, sus manos trazando caricias a todo lo largo de tu humanidad, logrando que suspiros escaparan de tu garganta a cada segundo mientras un conocido cosquilleo te atacaba de pies a cabeza.

_Olfato_

Sus respiraciones eran un tanto irregulares en ese momento, misma que conforme las caricias y besos aumentaban empeoraba, no es que te preocupara demasiado, aquella era sin duda una agonía que podías experimentar el resto de tu vida, lástima que no fuera así… sacaste de tu cabeza aquellos pensamientos, no era el tiempo de deprimirse, no ahora, no cuando Harry enterraba de nuevo su rostro en tu cuello y aspiraba profundamente logrando que un escalofrió recorriera tu espalda.

— Libros, vainilla.

— ¿Qué?

Aquellas palabras de Harry, lograron desconcentrarte por un segundo.

— Hueles a Libros y a vainilla.

La declaración del moreno te desconcertó un poco, nunca te habías detenido a pensar en aquello, aunque si Harry lo decía era tal vez verdad.

_Oído_

Después de eso las palabras pasaron a ser nada, sintiendo la necesidad de tener a Harry, con hábiles movimientos te deshiciste de la ropa que tanto estorbaba, fueron momentos de sentir las caricias de Harry que te llevaban a otro mundo, fueron instantes de brindarle las tuyas que por lo que percibías mucho le gustaban, fueron sin duda los mejores minutos de tu vida, ya que aunque habían compartido un sinnúmero de veces aquella situación, ahora esta era especial, y lo era porque tenía un sentimiento de tristeza y despedida.

Las ultimas prendas desaparecieron por fin, detuviste a Harry en su beso hambriento, tomaste su rostro entre tus manos y lo viste por unos instantes a los ojos, transmitiéndole con este gesto todo el amor que sabias por siempre te acompañaría, ese amor que por el bien de todos tenían que aprender a enterrar en lo profundo de su ser, una solitaria lágrima fue a parar a tu cabello mientras Harry te observaba con la misma intensidad, sabias que él sentía lo mismo, una última sonrisa por parte de ambos y después te complemento.

Era increíble que dos personas encajaran a la perfección, pero pasaba… esa perfección existía, eso era lo que te pasaba con Harry, era como si él fuera esa otra parte que había sido creada para ti, parte que ahora te iba a ser arrebatada de la manera más cruel posible, de nuevo sacaste esos pensamientos de tu cabeza y te limitaste a disfrutar, con cada movimiento de Harry sentías que tocabas el cielo, mientras lo hacía sentiste besos, caricias y todo lo que un hombre te podía brindar.

Pudiste palpar y sentir su amor, su deseo, sus ganas de estar contigo para siempre, sus gemidos no tardaron en dejarse escuchar por aquella oscura habitación, era el sonido más perfecto y hermoso que habías escuchado jamás, lo acompañaste creando así la más perfecta melodía que alguien pudiera escuchar, él era el amor de tu vida… de tu existencia, y ahí estaban compartiendo ese último momento juntos antes de irse a entregar a alguien que de antemano sabían significaría la desdicha total, sabían formarían una familia y por supuesto amarían a esos hijos, pero siempre se quedarían con la amargura de pensar en "lo que pudo ser", en un futuro al ver a aquellos pequeños no podrían dejar de pensar en que aquellos niños fueran el fruto de su amor, amor que el mundo había desde un principio a rechazar.

La danza de Harry se volvió más intensa, las caricias más entusiastas, los besos más hambrientos y después de unos momentos ambos se sintieron en la gloria…

Sus respiraciones se fueron regulando poco a poco, pero no por eso los besos se detuvieron, era como si quisieran alargar ese momento por una eternidad, pero el tiempo se terminaba… todo se terminaba.

— Te amo.

Fueron las últimas palabras que se dejaron escuchar en aquella oscura y solitaria habitación, donde dos amigos se entregaban en todos los sentidos posibles, donde dos amantes se condenaban a vivir por siempre en una mentira… en un engaño.

_Visión_

Sentiste los primeros rayos de sol en tu rostro, maldices internamente al sentir aquel calor en tu piel, tomas una almohada y cubres tu cara, lo que menos querías era levantarte de ahí, esperabas dormir solo unos segundos más… pero entonces lo recordaste, tu cerebro reacciono y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, un malestar en tu pecho se abrió paso y logro que de un solo golpe te enderezaras.

Tardaste un segundo en acostumbrar tus ojos a la luz, para cuando lo hiciste te encontraste con un chico a tu lado, tuviste que tragar saliva al ver aquel conocido rostro.

Harry, había cambiado a lo largo de aquellos años, ahora con veinticinco años se podía decir era todo un hombre, todo rastro del niño que habías conocido años atrás en aquel tren había desaparecido, ahora sus facciones eran sin duda más maduras. Tuviste que morder tu labio para no ponerte a llorar, era muy duro comprender que aquella sería la última vez que verías a tu amigo en tu cama, sería la última vez que despertarías a su lado, a partir de ese día ambos se convertirían en los amigos que todos pensaban que eran.

Hermanos.

Poco a poco y sin hacer mucho ruido te fuiste vistiendo, para cuando terminaste los rayos del sol habían entrado por completo a aquella habitación, estuviste tentada a despertar a Harry y despedirte de él, pero no lo hiciste, sabías que eso sería aún más difícil, habían tenido su despedida y por el bien de los dos sabias tenían que dejarlo ahí. Arreglaste tu cabello un poco y sin mirar atrás diste media vuelta.

Tomaste la perilla de aquella puerta y te quedaste por un instante congelada ahí, algo en tu interior te arrastraba a aquella cama, algo en tu subconsciente te exigía quedarte ahí, despertar a Harry y pedirle no se fuera, darle la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlos a todos…

No podías.

Sintiéndote débil, respiraste profundamente sacando aquellas ideas de tu mente, poco a poco abriste la puerta dando un paso fuera de aquella habitación y solo entonces te permitiste voltear.

Harry se removía entre sueños, sabías que en cualquier momento despertaría, así que dedicándole una última mirada ahogaste un sollozo y te alejaste de ahí. Tal vez fue tu imaginación pero creíste escuchar un "Hermione" antes de cerrar aquella puerta, no lo sabías y la verdad jamás le preguntarías, porque aquel día, en aquella habitación Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, habían enterrado lo que paso entre ellos.

Porque aunque dolía, sabias era lo mejor para todos… era por el bien de aquellos que tanto apreciaban.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo, no pregunten de donde salio que ni yo lo se, en un momento estaba haciendo tarea y al siguiente ya tenia esto terminado, espero que haya cumplido los términos del reto :O, como pudieron notar es una combinación de un genero que me encanta y otro que no se me da mucho, pero bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus reviews ya saben que son gratis *-*<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
